


Feed Me

by Christina0802



Category: r1se, 何焉悦色, 创造营2019
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina0802/pseuds/Christina0802
Summary: -双性转car/dirty talk/道具/丝带/微sm 预警-自行避雷-无文笔无剧情纯爽文-第一人称（何洛）
Kudos: 21





	Feed Me

我的眼睛被黑色丝带蒙住看不见东西，猜不到焉栩佳又在搞什么幺蛾子。

她明知道我身体敏感还不让我穿衣服，不过学校的宿舍里没开空调哪怕光着也很热，极度安静里我的汗水一寸寸从脖颈流经胸口 小腹 再没入黑色的丛林里，经过的地方痒痒的让我汗毛都竖起来。我受不了别人盯着我看，更何况是像这样手脚都被绑着一丝不挂跪在床上被盯着看。眼睛被蒙住很没有安全感，我完全不知道对方的下一步会干嘛，但即使看不见我也能感受到焉栩佳灼热的目光正定格在我的裸体上，火辣辣的眼神看的我紧张不已，下面的水越发汩汩流个不停。我浑身燥热难耐不知道怎么办才好，只能无助地缩紧下体挤压两腿之间那根三指宽的丝带，绷着神经听她一星半点动静 丝毫不敢轻举妄动。

“你怎么又湿又紧，把丝带都弄湿透了。”焉栩佳的声音突然在极近处炸开骇得我一哆嗦，明明是女孩子音色却低沉又性感，带着沙哑的颗粒感让我的身体下意识兴奋不已。我早就忍不了了，把头凑向声源处笨拙的亲吻，却因看不见而总是落空。她就吃吃地低笑，一会一手扣住我下巴拽过去亲吻吮咬，另一手握上我的乳球玩弄。乳头挺立起来是用来揉捏的，用精心做过的美甲轻轻抠掐。我被弄得疼张口叫出来，她又转而开始摁压那硬硬的两粒。丝带上被我弄得湿答答，她玩完我的乳房便开始拉扯。因为长时间夹在股缝里早磨开了两片阴唇蹭着我的核心，焉栩佳突然这么一拉给我硬生生带出了一滩液体。我啊的一声叫出来，下一秒胸口一疼 凭那感觉大概是她给我上了乳夹。

其实她的胸比我大多了，学校里多少男生手淫时满脑子焉栩佳热辣的E罩杯。运动会为了方便而不戴杯垫，汗湿的运动服上明显两点凸起让所有雄性动物头脑发昏。我嫉妒她热辣的身材，羡慕她能大胆地把校服裙子改短到几乎露出底裤。但我只能乖乖把扣子扣好做老师心中的乖女孩，除了在焉栩佳身下其他时候都是校内所谓的清纯女神。

没错，焉栩佳和我何乐乐，R校美女排行榜上针锋相对的两大女神，在人们看不见的地方是一对货真价实的情侣。

焉栩佳把我绑住的双手举到空中，凑过来用她巨大的E罩杯磨蹭挤压我夹了乳夹的奶子。她沙哑性感的低喘呼在我耳边，乳房压迫性顶着我的让乳夹将掉未掉夹的我更疼。我仰起脖子哭叫，她就把手顺着我的腰摸下去插进我红肿充血的外阴。她用中指和食指并拢在我阴蒂上进行“8”字形摁压，还夹起我的核心用指尖毫不吝惜的揉捏。我被干的很爽也很难受，下面那张嘴翕动着发出“啵啵”声响急切地要吃进去点什么东西。阴蒂高潮的时候我脑子里炸开了烟花，听见对方逐渐急促的呼吸知道她也快到了于是摸着瞎把嘴凑到她胸前吃她的奶。焉栩佳娇喘出声抓住我的头发把我更加用力地摁向自己，我的脸埋在她巨乳间被挤得喘不过气来 只能抖着嗓子叫“佳佳轻一点佳佳松一点”。焉栩佳第一次高潮结束后捧着我的脸狠狠地亲了一会儿，口水舔到我的脸上含糊不清的叫我乐乐乐乐。我的手脚还是被细带绑着不能拥抱她，只好扭动着身子用乳头蹭她的乳头来卖力讨好。她扑哧一声笑了 哑着嗓子说那就给我一个机会，说完把我的手解开拉下来放在我两腿间，让我顺着湿漉漉的丝带往前摸。我听话的向前，很快就碰到了她光溜溜的下体。

焉栩佳是白虎 这我早就知道，我没想到的是她竟也夹着那根丝带。“对了，就是这里。”她的喘息陡然粗重，与此同时我的逼里也插进一只手。焉栩佳更靠近了我一点，用她沙哑性感的嗓音给我下咒：“给你个表现的机会。乐乐，操我。”

操我二字一出她在我体内的手就开始作怪，我嘤咛出声不甘示弱地也把中指塞进了她紧致的阴道里。她的喘息变得甜腻，故意叫的很大声夹紧双腿收紧小穴咬住我的手指头。她的手很灵活地在我已经稀软的肉穴里进出，一下下用美甲刮擦内壁刺激得我啊啊哈哈地尖叫。我没她那么经验丰富，只能下意识摆动腰肢迎合她的动作。焉栩佳笑得恶趣味，突然一个抠弄整得我身体一抖下意识往前送，停在她体内久久没有动静的手指直挺挺插进她最深处的一块软肉里。她的叫声猛地变了味儿，上一秒还好整以暇坏笑着下一秒就瞪大了眼睛头往后一仰大口喘气。我虽然看不见都能想象到她那副猝不及防又极其浪荡的样子，但被她操的发蒙想不过来她怎么了，只是凭着本能继续往那一处软肉进攻。焉栩佳第一次叫床声这么支离破碎，抖着嗓子唤我“乐乐好棒 乐乐太快了 乐乐好大好厉害 乐乐把佳佳弄得好舒服”。这种话通常都是我说的，眼下被焉栩佳叫出口反而有一种特别的魅惑。她的手指停在我里面随着抖动的身体抽动，我不禁被上头的快感和成就感冲昏手指抽送得越来越快。终于在她尖叫着痉挛时拔了出来。焉栩佳缓了一会儿立刻膝行过来跪立在跪坐着的我面前把我们俩的身体严缝密合，被我的手弄到潮吹这件事好像让她很不爽，粗暴地掐起我的脸迫使我张开嘴 然后把自己巨大的乳头塞了进来。“含住，用力吸。”她低沉地下命令，我便下意识服从使出了传说中“吃奶的力气”。

焉栩佳在我头顶舒服地低喘，爽了一会儿便把奶子从我嘴里拔了出来。我的乳夹早就在动作间被碰掉了，此刻乳头硬得发疼只好用手无助地揉捏。焉栩佳终于大发慈悲地解开了蒙住我眼睛的黑色丝带，团成一团然后使劲塞进我嘴里。我呜呜的呻吟，她就当着我的面从枕头底下拿出了那个熟悉的两头按摩棒。二话不说解开我的双脚把我的腿扒开M型就插了进去。我受不了这样突然猛烈的刺激浑身发抖爽的要晕过去，恍惚间看见她一把抽出了我俩下体的丝带然后用腿勾住我的大腿一个使劲勾把肉穴也送了过来。她的喘息急促而甜腻，用一只手控制住双头按摩棒的柱身一用力加到了最高档。双头在我俩的阴道里猛烈震动，前端带着小触手顺时针滚动如同舌头吮吸舔舐G点。我俩都在又哭又笑的尖叫，粗喘着谁也不放过谁。我佩服她对我们身体的熟悉竟能一次性把玩具顶进两个人的花心，但极致快感让我无法思考 再加上嘴里被塞了东西只能张着嘴任涎水从嘴角流出。我们痉挛着喘息，不一会儿终于双双喷射出大滩爱液。液体交融着渗进床单再也无法分开，就像我们俩再也无法分开一样。

我的焉栩佳，我的罪恶本源和救赎之光，我的心肝宝贝，我的洛丽塔。

Fin.

好累  
没屁放了


End file.
